


Candy Canes

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home bearing gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme ( Sub Cas gets fucked with Christmas ornaments).

Sam returns home with a large box in his hands. Castiel lifts his head in curiosity and puts his book down.

"What's that?" he asks, not commenting Sam is later than usual. During Christmas Sam's boss insists on inviting important clients to dinners in fancy restaurants so it's not that surprising. Yet the gift box is something else. Certainly not the expensive wine the clients normally hand out as thank-you gifts.

"Oh, Gabriel got creative this year. He said sweets are way better than wine," Sam tells him with a grin and gives Castiel a kiss.

The dirty look he sends Castiel when he pulls back is suspicious. Prying the box open with his fingers, Castiel peaks inside. His breath hitches when he finds candy canes, all kind of shapes and sizes. Swallowing, Castiel looks at Sam with anticipation.

"Those are way to much. We never going to eat all of them," he says huskily.

It's not difficult to remember the moment when Sam pressed himself against Castiel's back and whispered in his ear he'd fuck him with christmas ornaments before the week is over. Back then Castiel thought it a joke but one look into the box corrects that assumption.

With a dark look Sam shuffles closer, putting away his coat and his jacket as he reaches around Castiel to squeeze his ass who moans and holds onto the box tightly."Well, we're certainly not going to eat all of them," Sam whispers into Castiel's ear. "But I'll put the others into good use, trust me."

Castiel cursed quietly as his dick hardens in his pants while he follows Sam into the bedroom. Unsure what to do with the box, he puts it on the nightstand and places the lube right next to it. Just as he turns around again he's faced with the sight of Sam rolling up his sleeves. Obviously that's as far as Sam intends to undress for now. Not that Castiel minds.

The image of Sam's naked forearms alone makes Castiel's dick twitch, again when Sam puts his hands into his hips.'

"On the bed," Sam orders now and closes the bedroom door. It's their sign and Castiel can't help but groan. December is a busy month for both of them so it's been a while since they had sex.

"How far do you wish me to undress?" Castiel asks, unable to hide his breathlessness. Remembering in time, he adds, "Master."

Sam leans forwards until Castiel feels hot breath ghosting over his skin.

"Take everything off," he says. His thumb plays with Castiel's lips while the other fingers tug at the black hair. "Tonight we'll go down straight to business."

The words make Castiel glad he wears only a tshirt and sweatpants with no underwear. It's Friday evening and he thought it wise to get ready for the night when it became clear Sam 'd come in after than him. So he tugs the shirt over his head, not minding Sam interrupting as his lover takes it from him to throw it over a chair. His lover as a longer reach.

Yet when Castiel lifts his hips to remove the grey comfortable sweatpants he's wearing, Sam makes no move to help him. Instead he firmly cradles Castiel's neck as the younger man wriggles to get free.

Finally Castiel is naked, pants on the ground and legs spread so Sam can stand between them. He takes a deep breath as he realizes that Sam's crotch is directly in front of his nose but he can't stop his cock from hardening.

Wetting his lips, Castiel asks the question, "How do you want me?"

"On your back, Castiel. I want you to spread your legs" Sam tells his sub. Shooting him a contemplative look, he adds with a grin, "For now at least. I might want to get a better view later."

With a nod Castiel complies. His heart rate doubles when he sees that Sam follows, kneeling above him. Of course he tries to buck upright and rub his cock against Sam who only grins and easily pressed Castiel back into the sheets.

"Not so fast," Sam whispers as his teeth graze Castiel's neck. He uses the distraction to catch the wrists, holding them together with one hand. "You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?"

"For a second, there...I kinda did?" Castiel admits. His breathing goes heavily and his body trembles when Sam ties his hands together, using the tie he was wearing.

Sam's laugh makes him groan though because it means Sam's mocking him. He may treat Castiel sweet now but the predatory look in his eyes betray his intentions. Especially when Sam climbs down again, leaving it to Castiel to keep his hands somewhere comfortable, his smile turns into a taunting grin as he pushes Castiel's legs apart. 

One hands travels the thigh down to Castiel ass, caressing the cheek before pinching it.

As Castiel gasps, Sam asks, "Did you prepare yourself?" 

"No, Master, I didn't play with myself," comes the obedient answer. And since Sam always finds out, Castiel admits, "Though I thought about it when I was waiting for you to come home, Master. You were taking so long."

"Well done, slave. I want you _tight_ tonight," Sam growls and Castiel shivers, aware how helpless he's with his arms above his head, bound together and legs spread apart so that Sam can easily settle down between them. 

Lubed fingers press against his entrance. "Perhaps I'll even reward you restraint," Sam muses and rubs a digit over the rim. "But only if you can keep that up." 

Castiel fidgets on the sheets as the first finger is shoved into him. It's a pleasant burn after days of nothing, no touching at all and Sam's hands are big. They can easily bring him over the edge in matter minutes but only if Sam desires so. Yet the comment earlier probably means he won't even get a cock ring. 

Just as he intends to ask for more, Sam leans forwards and angles for the box he brought with him. Castiel's eyes go wide as he fishes out a Candy Cane. 

"Oh fuck," he curses. Castiel bites down on his lip when he feels the candy prod against his hole. It's not big and still wrapped in plastic, he won't even really feel it but it's the thought that makes Castiel moan. They've used toys before but using a candy cane seems ... inappropriate. 

"How does it feel?" Sam wants to know. His eyes are fixed on the red-white cane sticking out of Castiel. 

"It isn't big enough, Master," Castiel complains and hopes his desperation hides his blush. "I barely feel it." 

Hooking a finger around the other end of the cane, Sam begins to draw it in and out Castiel. 

"A bit disappointing how you thank me. I bring you gifts and yet you criticize my choices," Sam rumbles. "And here I thought you trying to be a good boy."  

"No, Master. I didn't mean it like this," Castiel apologizes quickly. He clenches around the cane but it's still so tiny, so small. "It's just ... i feel so empty, Master."

"Perhaps it'll help if I give you more?" Sam takes out a bunch of canes from the box. 

"Yes, please," Castiel breathes and spreads his legs as invitation. When Sam pushes the cheeks apart to insert a second candy cane, Castiel bucks against the intrusion. Two feel a bit weird but his hole swallows them easily. He whispers, "Thank you, Master." 

Same goes with the third and the fourth though now Castiel can't hide his embarrassment anymore. Not with Sam telling him how good it looks. 

"It's pretty, Castiel. Four at once, all so colourful and marking where your little hole is," he tells him. "Do you feel the stretch already?" 

"N-no, master." Castiel shakes his head. "They aren't big enough, Master. They barely make two of your fingers." 

"Perhaps we have to change that," Sam muses. 

For him it's obvious that Castiel response with arousal, leaking precome and breathing fast. But the confusion and the embarrassment is cute. It's been a while since his sub reacted like this. It reminds Sam of the beginning when he trained Castiel and every new toy, every scene 'd make him come incredibly fast. 

"M-master," Castiel stutters as Sam pulls out a bigger cane, much thicker and longer than the others. 

"Roll onto your side," Sam orders and swiftly pulls out the candy canes, collecting them on a small pile. 

While he frees the big one from the plastic Sam pushes Castiel's legs together and bends them until he has free access to Castiel's ass. The hole is flushed red and easily visible. 

"Sit up a little. I want you to watch," Sam says and slaps Castiel's bottom. 

His sub moans when Sam spreads lube over the entrance and holds the big candy cane against it. The blush on Castiel's face spreads a bit more although it could be lust as well. 

"You want to get fucked by this, Castiel." Sam's words are more like a statement than a question and with small thrust he works the candy inside the hot pathway. "Isn't it good that your master gives you candy?"

"Yes, Sir," Castiel answers, panting and his gaze following the red striped thing disappearing into his hole. "Thank you for giving me candy, Master. I like getting fucked with it." 

Castiel shivers when Sam picks up the pace. His master is truly fucking him with the candy now. In and out. Over and over. He moans and pulls his knees up to his chest, tightening everything around the big thing that slowly starts to melt due to the heat he emits. It makes his hole wet and liquid runs over his ass, staining the sheets. 

"I wonder how long it'll take to melt?" Sam wonders, staring at Castiel's ass. Shooting his sub a dirty look, he says, "Let's find out. Get on all fours, Castiel."

The response is slow because Castiel has to be careful with the cane after Sam lets go of it. His thighs tremble for the effort to keep his ass in the air. He looks at his master expectantly who takes his place at the end of the bed, undressing on the way. After he has put a pillow between him and the headboard, Sam curls his hand into Castiel's hair. He tugs at it until Castiel's mouth is touching Sam's hard cock.

"You'll suck my dick until a large part of the cane has melted. Don't come before that or I'll put a candy cane into your ass before you go to sleep until Christmas Eve," Sam whispers dangerously.   

Castiel takes Sam's cock eagerly after that, working on teasing the head and licking it with his tongue. Sam leans back and watches his work. He's looking forward to eating Castiel out later. 


End file.
